


The Good in That

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dry Humping, F/M, Mild Gore, No Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Rey has to decide what to do when she realizes that her husband is a serial killer.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 101
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange, Reylo Hidden Gems





	The Good in That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, Persi!
> 
> I hope you like this! I know you love canonverse, and I tried to factor in a few other things I know you enjoy.

Ben was covered in blood.

It wasn’t his blood. Rey knew that the second she’d walked in and saw the body at his feet.

Bazine Netal should have been brought to justice for her crimes. She should be in restraints, awaiting life in prison. Rey had slowly gained her trust, pretending to be a valuable source of information, when in reality she was laying a trap. Ben was supposed to be Bazine’s next target, allowing them to capture her and find new leads. Guess that wasn’t happening now.

“ _Shit,_ ” he said. Their bond flooded with guilt and self-hatred. The pain of being the man who once was Kylo Ren overtook him. 

Her eyes flicked up to her husband’s face, about to push back her love and reassurance. Surely there was a reason for this. Perhaps Netal attacked him. Perhaps there had been an argument, but that’s not what she saw in his eyes _or_ what was swirling through their bond.  
  
Ben regretted her seeing him like this, _not_ killing Bazine. He was proud to have outwitted the assassin, and to have brought some justice to the galaxy faster by killing her. She could feel him trying to tamp down that pride, to be the good man Rey wanted.

The realization hit her. _This isn’t the first time._  
  
Their missions meant meeting a lot of shady characters - high-level criminals, slavers, the worst of the Outer Rim’s warlords. When some wound up dead before they could be brought to justice, no one cared much.

Rey started compiling a mental list of his possible kills as she tried to quell her panic. _Stars above,_ he had ripped Bazine’s arm off. One question tumbled into a million more. Was he choosing the darkside again? Was he unhappy?

“Rey,” he said, the beginning of an explanation in his voice. She stopped him. 

“We’ve got to get out of here.” 

With her cloak thrown around him, they slid through Vashka City’s shadowy alleys, avoiding the neon-lit streets lest someone see the blood on Ben’s clothing. It stood out against the Tauntaun fur, even in the darkness. 

Rey tried not to let herself think until they were behind the doors of their hideout, with every bolt activated. Her heart thudded wildly as she turned to look at Ben as they gasped for air. 

“Rey,” he breathed.

“Fresher, now!” she demanded, tugging her cloak off Ben and balling it up. 

Inside the bond, his anxiety spiked as she tossed the ruined fur into the incinerator. She stood there a moment as water began to patter against the walls, trying to slow her heart down. Was it all for nothing?

There were too many questions that needed answers. Rey stepped into the fresher and found Ben crumpled against the wall, not even undressed, his head cradled by still-bloody hands.

“What are you doing?” she growled, pulling him up forcefully. “Go wash it off!”

His feet complied, though his body remained limp. Blood ran down his face as the water poured down. He looked utterly wretched and pained. 

A quick look down revealed patches of blood on her too. With a sigh, she pulled off her own clothes _\- what a waste -_ and joined him under the hot water. 

“Why did you kill her,” she asked coldly, reaching for the soap so she could scrub the blood off. “Do you miss being Kylo Ren?”

Ben started and stared down at her. “N-no. She was going to kill you. I was trying to protect you.”

With a frown, she kept scrubbing. “Were all of them trying to kill me?”

There was panic in Ben’s eyes then. “You know?”

“I do now.”

Ben huffed and looked away. “No, not all of them wanted to kill you.”

Rey’s heart sank.

“A few would have been satisfied to torture you. Or worse.”

Rey closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest, any remaining blood be damned. If he was just protecting her, then it was okay. They would be okay. She pushed the feeling through to him.

“Rey,” he whispered, his arms wrapping around her. “It’s not just that.”

Pulling back, she looked up into his eyes, seeing the pain in them. “I was itching to kill them. All those terrible people, hurting others. I _wanted_ them to die even before they threatened to hurt you.” 

Rey’s lips parted, but words failed her. If he’d killed as many people she suspected, then he’d also spared so many others from continued pain and suffering. There was still good in that.

Her husband stood before her, a murderer, a cold-blooded killer, and Rey was beginning to think she might even love him more for it. His hope flickered back to life within their bond.

The moment her heart shed its uncertainty, she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss, their wet hair and skin sticking together. His lips met hers with hunger, as if something new had been unlocked within them both. A new version of their same old struggle. The lightness, the darkness, and the balance they’d found in between. Together.

Ben’s hands gripped her and he pressed her against the wall, grinding into her as her legs wrapped around him. His need crowded the bond and Rey let herself fall into something dark, ignoring the horror of the day as his hard, covered cock slid over her wet pussy.  
  
It didn’t take too long for either of them to come undone in their desperate state, and they stayed entwined as the hot water splashed and steamed around them.

“What now?” Ben asked, his voice still raw.  
  
“Now we move on to the next mission,” Rey said, nuzzling his nose as her brain ran through a list of those who only brought hurt and pain to the galaxy. 

One stood out in her mind, a man whose death could put a stop to the suffering she went through. 

“How do you feel about killing Unkar Plutt?”

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of smut, as a treat ;)
> 
> [I am on that damn bird app.](https://twitter.com/MsCoppelia)


End file.
